1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cervical collar. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cervical collar for lifting the skull of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most common afflictions of mankind is pain in the neck. This is in most instances due to the fact that human beings were not really designed to walk upright.
In the evolutionary process, humanoids began to walk upright from being on all four limbs earlier on. In the position where an animal is on all four limbs, the weight of the head is essentially pulled downwards, by the force of gravity.
In developing the ability to walk upright, the weight of the head (in the adult from 8 to 10 lbs.), was now born by the cervical spine. This area of the spinal column is the weakest part of the entire human body and is liable to all forms of injury, both acute and chronic. Structurally, the skeleton here consists of eight vertebral segments out of a total of thirty four for the entire vertebral column.
Between the bony vertebrae are "discs" made of cartilage and serve as cushions and "shock absorbers." On either side of the bony vertebrae are supporting structures that include ligaments and muscles. Through openings in the bony vertebrae, called foraminae, nerves from the spinal cord, which is the extension down from the brain, exit to supply various parts of the body. In the cervical spine, this mainly consists of the supply to the upper extremities. These nerves are responsible for the sensory (for example the feeling of pain and temperature) and motor activity for the arms (for example movement of the wrist or the ability to grip objects).
The anatomy of the neck is such that the head is allowed to move up and down, left and right, diagonally either way, or a combination of these movements. This degree of flexibility of the neck, however, comes at a price.
There is in many humans, early deterioration of the discs leading to pain in the neck. This pain is in most instances due to the tightening or spasm of the muscles around the spine at this area. In more serious cases, the deterioration is so severe that there is no cushioning effect of the discs left, and there will be actual rubbing of bone upon bone in certain positions of the head.
When the nerves supplying a particular segment of the body is impinged by the deteriorating vertebral bodies or pressed upon by the formation of osteophytes, which are pieces of new bone growth as a result of injury or inflammation, there will be pain radiating to that part of the body that is called radiculopathy.
In severe cases of radiculopathy, the nerves supplying muscles may be affected causing weakness and possibly paralysis of the affected muscles. An example of such a problem would be when there is radiculopathy of the cervical segment nerves 6 to 8 (C6, C7, and C8). These nerve segments supply the entire upper extremities from the shoulders to the fingers. When the nerves concerned with sensation are involved, there will be pain in the hand of the affected side and when the nerves that supply the muscles are affected, there may be weakness in the hand and possibly paralysis, which in turn leads to a poor or absent grip.
One of the factors that has caused the widespread prevalence of this form of cervical spine disc deterioration is the use of automobiles, as driving is very bad for the neck in general. A more recent occupational hazard as a casual effect, is the increasing use of computers in this society. In both instances, there is increased physical stress on the discs due to constant positioning needs of the head for proper vision leading in turn to premature wearing out.
Presently, the treatment of mild to moderate forms of cervical disc deterioration consists of wearing a cervical support collar and physical therapy, in addition to relief measures for pain that could include medication. This form of therapy consists mainly of neck stretching exercises, application of heat, and in selected cases, the use of "neck traction."
This form of neck traction, called external or extrinsic, is a cumbersome procedure that actually lifts the head off the cervical spine. Though this is effective in most cases, it can be done only intermittently, for short periods of time, and needs professional supervision throughout. Thus, there exists a pressing need for traction that is effective, easy to use, safe, easy to manufacture, inexpensive, and does not require professional supervision.